


Galileo V

by Littlethings987



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlethings987/pseuds/Littlethings987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are worst things than falling in love with your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galileo V

"So that leaves us with the televised classroom, the green beans…" CJ started.

"The stamp." Josh added.

CJ continued, “… the stamp, and - depending on who those people were that were standing near me - the possibility of a story about me being good in bed. “

"Good in bed." Toby stated, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I am." CJ challenged Toby to pursue his question with her eyes.

A small grin surfaced as he replied, “Okay.”

After the president dismissed them, CJ walked back to her office slowly, enjoying the unusual calmness in the White House. She jumped when a voice spoke behind her.

"This was a good night, wasn’t it?" Toby wondered out loud.

CJ took a breath to hide her surprised. “Geez Toby. Next time would you mind not sneaking up behind me?”

Toby took a few steps untill he was only a foot away from her. “I was not sneaking, Claudia Jean. You would have heard me if you had been paying attention and not daydreaming.”

"I was not daydreaming! I was simply pondering how quiet and serene the west wing is right now."

Toby accepted her answer and looked around the bullpen that they were standing in the middle of. CJ was right. Everyone was gone except for them, Josh, Donna, and Sam. And of course the president and Leo. But the silence was unusual, so he couldn’t help taking a closer look around.

Finally he turned back to CJ. Toby let his eyes trail over her dress and body before meeting her gaze. “I never got to tell you, but you look stunning tonight,” he said softly.

"Thank you." She could feel the slight blush heating up her cheeks as they made eye contact.

"It’s pretty late. Are you heading home soon?" he asked knowing she had walked instead of drove to work that morning. He could hear the concern in his own voice.

CJ looked at the clock on the wall. 11:45. Time to go home.

"Yeah, I’m going to head out."

"I’ll drive you," Toby immediately offered. She was about to say she could walk when she met his eyes and could not look away. They were imploring, almost begging her to come. So she made a split second decision.

"Okay."

She ran into her office to grab her coat and purse before exiting, turning the lights off. Toby already had everything he needed, so he stood outside her door. Then the walked towards the exit together, only stopping to yell bye to Josh and Donna. CJ smiled at the guard who held the door open for her, and followed Toby to the gates where his black BMW was parked.

As they approached the car, he hurried ahead of her to open the door. Without meeting his eyes, she slid onto the seat and put her belongings on her lap. He walked around to the driver’s door and got in, starting the engine.

As he pulled away from the curb, she said quietly, “Thank you.”

"No problem," he replied before continuing to drive in silence.

Finally he could not hold his tongue anymore. “You told someone you were good in bed CJ?”

"I was talking to an old friend and it came out." She said, not elaborating. He didn’t push.

After about 5 minutes more of driving he pulled up to her apartment building, having its address memorized from all the times he had been there.

Hopping out if the car, Toby rushed around the car to open the door for her. As CJ took his hand to steady herself as she got up, she felt a slight shock go through her body. She looked up, meeting his gaze and challenging him to look away. To look down. Finally, he got the courage to whisper the words. He was also slightly drunk. 

"Prove it."

A small smile formed over Toby’s face. CJ hesitated for a second before walking towards her door and nodding for him to come. He followed silently, placing his hand on the small of her back. She quickly opened the door before dropping her keys in the purse.

The apartment was dark when they walked in. CJ walked over to the lamp and turned it on, so the room was dimly lit. She placed her coat and purse on the kitchen counter and turned back to Toby.

He was already behind her. CJ opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, Toby’s lips were on hers. He pushed her gently until her back was against the counter. His lips were soft and perfect, though he kissed her roughly.

When he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she could not suppress a moan. CJ grabbed the collar of his coat before preceding to pull it off of him. They kissed for a little longer, their tongues battling, before she pulled away. She looked at Toby coyly and she sashayed to her bedroom.

He watched as her hips swayed back and forth, taunting him. She turned around and raised an eyebrow at him, as if asking ‘are you coming?’

"Have I told you how beautiful you look in that dress tonight, CJ?" he asked.

"I believe you have, yes."

Toby walked towards her slowly. “Well, I’m going to tell it to you again and again and again and again.” He reached her and wrapped his arms around her, undoing her dress in the process. It slid down halfway, and CJ pulled it off fully, giving him a full view of her body.

His eyes traveled down and up as he saw her pale skin, long legs, and perfect form. Instead if saying anything her started kissing her again, making his way to her jawline and neck. She gasped and put her hands on the waistband of his pants, fumbling with the button and zipper. Toby quickly stepped back and undid his pants, which were followed by his shirt. He looked up and to see CJ laying down on the bed.

She let her eyes trail over him now that they were both almost fully undressed. The only thing hiding how much he wanted her was their under clothes.

"Toby," she whispered, putting all of her longing for him in one word.

Immediately he was on the bed and they were kissing. She could feel the heat rushing thought her body, her need for him. He undid her bra and started kissing her neck and down to her chest before hesitating above her breasts.

"This is what you want, right? Because if you want me to stop just tell me."

CJ could almost feel tears in her eyes because of how sweet he was. She nodded, not wanting to say anything else except a desperate “please.”

Without hesitating, he lowered his mouth to one of CJ’s breasts, gently kissing and swirling his tongue around it. She let out a breathy moan, arching her back off of the bed a little. He switched to her other breast while she played with the curls in his hair. She had never felt more sober, this was actually happening. 

"CJ." He gasped, needing to feel her around him then. Saying nothing, she spread her legs and allowed Toby to pull down her underwear and his own, their eyes glazed over with lust.

He threw their underclothes on the floor before lining himself up with her entrance. He met her half-lidded gaze and slowly pushed into her, closing his eyes. She was amazing.  
He felt her tightness squeeze around him. He slowly drew back before thrusting back in, rewarded with her long, sensual moan. He drew back quicker this time and started to get a steady rhythm as CJ gripped the bed sheets. She was very vocal when they made love, though he expected nothing less. Opposite to her, he was actually quiet, preferring to listen to the sounds she made.

She felt the familiar tightening in her abdomen signaling she was close. Both of their breaths were coming in quick gasps as Toby plunged into her at a frenzied pace and her hips rose to meet him.

"I’m close," she struggled to get out with her eyes closed.

He thrusted faster when she said this, unable to stop his own moans. She came first with a loud cry of “Toby!” and he came a second later murmuring her name over and over again.

He turned to move himself off CJ and onto the bed next to her. As soon as he settled down she curled up into his side, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You proved it," he whispered into her hair. As he drifted to sleep, he felt her smile against him

"Goodnight Toby."

**Author's Note:**

> I love West Wing, and CJ/Toby is perfect. Please comment below!


End file.
